


Possibilities

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: BFA storyline redundent, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Relationships, Making it up As I Go Along, non Canon, not sure of actual time line so fluffed it to fit, some who died in canon are not dead here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina saves Rhonin and dies at Theramore . Sylvanas has a melt down and disapears , kalira ends up as war cheif and makes a decision that changes the horde alliance relationship





	1. Loss

Rhonin fell through the portal, landing in the shallow waters off the coast of Theramore. He tried to get back but Jaina smiled sadly, tears in her eyes, “Return to your family my friend, everyone’s safe” she said and closed the portal. Then the world went white as Garrosh Hellscream detonated his mana bomb.

Sylvanas stormed into Grommash hold as soon as she found out the war chief had returned. The guards who tried to stop her fell gurgling, blood spurting from their throats, Sylvanas not even slowing down .Word spread and outside, people began to move away from the building. Inside Hellscream was celebrating Jaina’s death and the destruction of Theramore with his allies. They looked up as Sylvanas stopped in front of them, her eyes aflame with rage. “You fucking piece of murdering shit" she hissed. Hellscream laughed at her. “Calm your self bitch”, he sneered, “you’ll find another whore for your bed" . At his words, Sylvanas's anger exploded inside her. “I loved her” she screamed and her scream turned into a wail , a wail filled with her loss , her hate and her rage. Outside people ran as the scream of the banshee queen caused the building to tremble and the ground to shake. Cracks spread up the walls and then the hold bulged for a second before it exploded, Sylvanas’s wail echoing around the canyons of Orgrimmar. No one outside the destroyed building was hurt, having all run to safety. But those inside?

Only Sylvanas emerged from the dust and rubble. Baine, Vol’jin and the other horde leaders stood in silence as she approached, tears leaving streaks in her dirt covered face. In her hand was the severed head of Hellscream, torn and bloodied, face forever locked in a grimace of pain and surprise? She threw it at their feet and then walked silently from the city.

After Hellscream’s demise, Vol’jin was chosen to lead the horde, only to fall fighting the burning legion at broken shore. Before he died, he appointed Kalira, leader of the forsaken, as his successor. Kalira had been chosen by the other dark rangers to lead the forsaken after Sylvanas had vanished and proved to be less volatile and prone to violence than her predecessor. She inherited a Horde weakened from fighting the burning legion and after the demons defeat and the discovery of Azerite, she decided that the substance was likely to start an arms race and renew war. So to save the Horde, she reached out to Anduin, new king of the alliance and proposed a treaty sealed by a political marriage. She had expected to gain control of the alliance this way, to control her young husband through subtle means. She certainly had not expected him to fall in love with her and her to fall for him. And when a few months into the marriage, she went to see a healer about her unnatural sickness, she most certainly did not expect the news she received. She, a dark ranger, one of the forsaken, was somehow, as impossible as it should be, pregnant


	2. Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalira has a baby . 
> 
> Sylvanas rediscovers love .

Despite the fact that it should have been impossible and given how much Kalira hated been pregnant and became like a caged animal desperate to get out and do something other than waddle, feel sick and crave strange foods, with the understanding and love of her husband and the best healers in the Horde and Alliance, the pregnancy went surprisingly well, and Kalira gave birth to a beautiful girl who they named Tiffin, after Anduin’s mother. Like Kalira, Tiffin was pale with black hair but she had her father’s eyes, which glowed with the light whenever she became emotional, which as a baby meant nearly all the time unless she was sleeping. Another miracle of Tiffin’s birth was that Kalira was producing milk and could breast feed her daughter. They discovered that although she was a living being, she possessed some of her mother’s abilities. She could vanish into shadows and when she did this, only her giggling gave her away and she was supernaturally queite when she wasn’t crying or trying to speak .she didn’t need to breath for a start, although she tended to out of habit and once, when she cut herself in the garden, she grabbed a rodent that was running by and started to eat it, her wound closing up as she regenerated. This was witnessed by both her parents who decided not to tell anyone else. 

Tiffin grew faster than normal and the time she was three years old, she looked twice that age and mentally she was far beyond that. The healers and priests assured Kalira and Anduin she would slow in her growth once she hit puberty and would have a life span similar to a high elf. She could speak most of the languages of both the horde and alliance and seemed to gifted with magic, which according to Tiffin, she had been shown how to use by her “Aunt Jaina”. Anduin and Kalira supposed she must have heard someone talking about Jaina and picked that name for her imaginary friend, although, Like Jaina, Tiffin’s understanding and control of magic was far beyond the norm for her age. 

 

Ten years had passed since Theramore and Sylvanas had visited the ruin every one of them, on Jaina's birthday and the anniversary of its fall. She would sit in the crater and just talk, tell Jaina how much she still loved her, how much she missed her, tell her of the politics and events in the world. Sometimes she would fall asleep there and her dreams always involved Jaina, telling her not to lose faith, telling her that she still loved her too, only for Sylvanas to wake the next day, even more heart broken. Today a violent storm covered the fallen city, turning the ground into watery mud. Sylvanas didn’t care as she made her way to where Jaina had fallen. As she got closer, she could feel the tingle of mana in the air, more so than usual. She climbed down the crater, near the memorial Pained and Kinndy had erected, to find the rain had uncovered a large blue crystal. She approached, something compelling her to touch it. It hummed under her touch and there was a shape inside. Then it began to crack and crumble and Sylvanas's heart leapt into her throat. She fell to her knees in shock. "Jaina" she whispered, pulling the mage into her arms. She was breathing. Her clothing was nothing more than rags, she looked older and her hair was pure white apart from a small streak of blond, but she was alive. "Wake up darling" Sylvanas cried, kissing her. "Please wake up". She felt Jaina respond, felt her kiss returned and tears burst from her eyes when she heard her voice whisper "hi".


	3. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina go home

Kalira stared at the ceiling, boredom been her near constant companion through another mind numbing meeting. Her husband had taken Tiffin to the park, claiming that as both War chief and High Queen, she was the best person to sort out the current trade talks between the two factions. She had pointed out that while she was indeed high Queen, he was also War chiefs consort and could just have easily let her escape. But he just smiled, and how she hated and loved that smile, and quickly fled, leaving her to deal with arguments about limber and mining and for some reason, duty on imported fish. “Damn you Sylvanas” she whispered , knowing that if the Banshee Queen had not vanished after killing Hellscream , it could well be her who was made War chief and therefore be her who was dealing with this crap . Deep down she knew if Sylvanas had stayed, they would not have this peace they have now, but it felt good to blame someone for her current boredom.

One of the first things she did as War Chief was to make sure Galliwix met with an accident and ensure his replacement was not only less of an utter coward , liar and money grabbing bastard , but also some one she could trust . Belle Goldring had proven to be better at motivating the goblins as well. It was Belle who convinced her about the dangers of Azerite and suggested she offer to marry Anduin to seal a peace deal. Turns out while that was a good idea on Belle’s part , she only suggested it because she had a thing for a gnome and wanted to see him without having to sneak around all the time . Kalira smiled thinking about the two of them, so happy that they could finally be together.

Still the peace had lasted, even when that fish faced bitch Azshara and her rotten pile of squid guts old god Master N’zoth had risen from the depths. Unlucky for them, Vereesa Windrunner somehow knew they were coming and managed to convince Anduin to act and so when their island rose to the surface, it was met by the combined armies and armada’s of the Horde and Alliance plus those of Zandalar and Kul’Tiras as well as the entire membership of the Kirin tor. The battle was bloody and many died but in the end N’zoth was blasted so far into the void, it would take him a million years to return. Azshara was slaughtered by Tyrande, Thalyssra and every other elf who had a grudge against her and the naga were scattered, most of them destroyed and it had been peaceful ever since.

Kalira also felt more alive. The healers had said her constant contact with her husband and the light in her body was the reason she was able to get pregnant and also the reason she looked less pale and felt the need to eat more. Her body was still undead but it felt alive, she ended up breathing even when she wasn’t talking and she now had to take the herbal potion supplied by the healers to stop herself falling pregnant again. 

 

Jaina kissed Sylvanas, kissed her with a burning need to be close, to feel her, to run her hands over every inch of her body. She pushed Sylvanas to the floor and climbed on her, undoing the buttons to her shirt. Sylvanas was trying to talk to her but she just wanted to feel her naked, to satisfy her need for contact. Sylvanas grabbed her hands and Jaina looked at her and suddenly she took in what was around them for the first time since she woke up. Sylvanas was lying in a muddy puddle, her leather trousers and boots covered in muck, her shirt, now open, plastered to her skin with rain and mud. Her hair was dirty and streaks of mud covered her naked breasts where Jaina had been touching her. Jaina herself was near naked and soaked through, her clothing little more than torn rags. They were both in a crater and around them were the broken ruins of Theramore. “I saw you, I saw you kill him” She whispered “I saw your pain and wanted to tell you it was ok but you couldn’t hear me, you couldn’t see me”. Tears ran down her rain soaked face as she tried to stand. Sylvanas was up and next to her, supporting her. “How” she asked, “how did you see me, how did you survive”?

Jaina held on to Sylvanas as they climbed out of the crater. “I used the magic of the mana bomb to craft a healing crystal. As the bomb destroyed Theramore, I redirected its mana, first to teleport everyone to a safe distance and then to anchor my soul to my body, so when it was destroyed, the crystal would absorb it and rebuild me. For ten years I’ve been a spirit, waiting for my body to be whole. I wondered unable to interact, to get anyone to see me, unless I entered their dreams. I came to you but when you dreamt of me, it left you more upset so I tried to stay away. But when you were here, you drew me in. then my body was repaired but I lacked the strength to wake up, until you touched my crystal, when you touched me. The feel of you brought me back”. Sylvanas kissed her. “Come, let us go home” she said. Jaina looked around her sadly. “I don’t have a home anymore”. Sylvanas put her hand in Jaina’s, holding a hearthstone. “Yes you do”. 

They appeared in the bathroom and Sylvanas stripped both her and Jaina of their ruined clothing. Jaina, now fully awake, filled the bath with steaming water and they both got in, Jaina in front of Sylvanas. They lay there together, Sylvanas kissing Jaina’s neck, washing each other down. When they finished, Jaina cleaned the bath and they went into Sylvanas’s bedroom. Jaina, been a bit curvier and having larger breasts than her lover, could not fit on most of Sylvanas’s clothing, so she settled for a night shirt and a pair of stretchy pyjama pants. As they left the bedroom to get some food, Vereesa and Rhonin walked in through the front door. There was a moment of silence as they looked at one another and then Jaina was in Vereesa’s arms with Rhonin holding them both. After the initial crying, from both Vereesa and Rhonin, Jaina explained how she survived and asked after Kinndy and Pained, smiling when Vereesa said they lived a few streets down and had been married for the last seven years.  
Jaina went to see them the next day, after Sylvanas had gotten her some clothes that fit. Kinndy cried for an hour and even Pained, usually so stoic, had tears on her face. After seeing them, Jaina wanted to see her mother. “She will be at the council meeting in Stormwind, as will all the alliance and Horde leaders”. Jaina took Sylvanas’s hand and teleported.


	4. The king's mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalira meets some one long thought dead

Kalira watched the blond haired woman who stood at the statue of Varian Wrynn. She knew her as Tiffany Pride, a forsaken mage with the unusual talent of using a sword rather than a staff. Other unusual thing about her was that no one had heard of her before 13 years ago and that she never fought against the alliance. Since the treaty and Kalira’s marriage to Anduin, she had moved into Stormwind and had, at least once a week since then visited the Memorial. Kalira had looked into her , had her watched and read all the reports about her and then , just to make sure , she had visited the tomb of Anduin’s mother and found it empty . And finally the pieces fell together. Kalira had to know, especially before she said anything to her husband. Silently she walked up to the woman and even though she made no noise, she knew she had been sensed by the almost unperceivable movement of Tiffany’s head. The blond turned and bowed. “Your majesty” she said, deliberately keeping her face hidden by her hair and posture. 

“There is no need to hide who you are anymore your majesty” Kalira said, knowing she was right by the way the woman’s shoulders tenses. “I have two questions, how did this happen, neither the lich king or Sylvanas are responsible and Why have you not made yourself known to your son”. Tiffin looked up and Kalira finally got a good look at her face, exactly the same as the portrait in the bedroom she shared with her husband, save she had a scare from the top of her right eyebrow to her hairline, her skin was paler and her eyes glowed a brilliant white. Twenty two years ago Tiffin Wrynn had died during the stonemason riots, when Varian had a dispute with them over money owed. Ironically Tiffin had supported the stonemasons and would have gotten them paid, had one of them not thrown a rock that struck her head, killing her. Varian’s response was one of the bloodiest reprisals of any monarch, forcing the surviving stone masons to flee into hiding and destroying their guild forever. 13 years ago, a stone mason and member of the Defias brother hood was found in Moonbrook, brutally murdered with a note stabbed into his head which read “the Queens murder has been avenged”. About the same time that Tiffany Pride became known as a rather effective mage and fighter who tended to only fight against the hordes enemies when they were not the Alliance . Tiffin Wrynn, who had spent years under the assumed name, looked at her daughter in law and then walked away, motioning for Kalira to follow her. Once they came to a more secluded location, she sat on a bench and waited for Kalira to join her and then she told her story 

Tiffin Wrynn was dead, Killed by a rock thrown at her that struck her head and fractured her skull. Her body was interred in Stormwind Cemetery, in the royal crypt but her spirit did not pass on. Instead she found herself wondering the city, unable to leave. Eventually, through patience and trial and error, she discovered how to enter the living and become a passenger in their lives. She could have possessed them fully, but she preferred to stay in the background and just use their senses to experience the world. Eventually she moved to the magic Quarter, where the background levels of mana hid her existence. She used the students to study magic, helping them when they were tired or struggling, nudging them in the right direction, learning what they learned. She managed to become an accomplished magic user, enchanter and alchemist this way, but could not use her magic without entering someone else’s body. Still she searched for a way to either move on or gain a corporeal form. 

Then one evening nine years after her death, she was drawn back to her body. Some form of magic was pulling her there and when she arrived, she found the crypt unlocked, her coffin open and a repugnant, oily man who reeked of dark magic, performing a ritual, a drugged child at his feet. Tiffin easily slipped past his shields and read his mind, seeing what he was doing and she grew angry. This man was part of the Defias Brotherhood, the secret society that had developed out of the stonemason’s guild, with one goal, the death of her family. And he was using dark magic to raise her as a weapon to achieve that goal. Subtly, without him realising, she changed the ritual he was performing and then she wrapped herself around his mana and his knowledge, so when she was thrown back into her own body, it was ripped out of him and into her. 

Duncan Tarent knew something was up when Tiffin sat up without his command. He felt weak and drained, all his mana suddenly gone. He had to kill the child, to complete the ritual and gain control over the weapon. But he didn’t have the strength and the dead Queen slowly climbed out of her coffin, stretching long disused muscle. She felt her head, poking the broken skull and looked at herself, her body ruined by nine years of decay. “Oh this won’t do at all” she hissed and walked over to him. He tried to pull away but she was too strong and pulled him to his feet. “I require a sacrifice, to fix my body, to make me look beautiful again. You were going to use this child for that. You needed me to look attractive so my husband would welcome me, allow me to get close enough to him. I will not kill him for you, but I will regain my looks”. She smiled and then clamped her mouth around the struggling man’s throat, biting into his flesh and swallowing it in large gulps. As she ate of him, she drained his life force and by the time she stopped, his partially consumed body fell to the floor and crumbled to dust. She looked at herself again. Her body was undamaged and when she felt her head, the broken skull was whole, with only a long white scar to show where she had been injured. She cleaned up the tomb and picked up the little girl. She had to return her to her parents, before she went looking for the man who had killed her. 

Westfall 

Westfall was ruined, it’s once rich and arable land barren and dry. drought and the cataclysm had left it scarred and the activities of the defies Brotherhood meant that the king cared little about helping the region , which only pushed more people into the brotherhood embrace . Tiffin had managed to purchase some make up with the money she had taken from Tarent’s dead body and so she looked a more normal colour. She had also stopped her eyes glowing and changed the colour of her hair. It was unlikely that after nine years, people would recognise her but she wasn’t taking the chance. She was in a tavern in Moonbrook, a seedy little pit that smelt of vomit and cheap booze. She had been surprised by the fact she could smell better than when she was alive. In fact all her senses were much better. It was strange that she could feel things much more now, yet at the same time extreme heat or cold did not hurt her or even make her uncomfortable. She had survived two attempted muggings getting here and found that eating fresh flesh regenerated her wounds. Which was both gross and handy to know. She had acquired dark travelling clothes, boots and light leather armour, as well as a sword. She had also found that while most of her priestly abilities were gone, she could still somehow channel healing magic without it hurting her. And on top of that, her body had been prepared as a weapon and she instinctively knew how to fight, as well as use the abilities her undead form had, such as becoming incorporeal shadows. The rest she would figure out as she went along. She had found out the name of the man she wanted from the men who had tried to robe her. Barton Tully, who having realised he had killed the Queen, had run before her husband had unleashed his soldiers on the rioters. And when the brotherhood had formed, he became a minor celebrity, using his fame to gain a position that he lacked both the intelligence and wisdom for. And he still kept bragging about his deed, nine years later. Which was why she was in this crappy little tavern. He was here, getting drunk, a whore on his arm, who despite the coin he was throwing around, could not keep the look of distain from her face. Tiffin could see why. Tully was an obese, slimy man with who looked like his mother had slept with a murloc. His eyes were large and bulging and his skin was slick with sweat. After a while, the whore could stomach him no longer and left, slapping him before she went and then he got up and stumbled outside, into the night. Tiffin waited a few moments and then followed. 

Using the long shadows that fell across the town, cast by the low hanging full moon, she followed him to his cottage, a rundown miserable little pit that stank of booze and piss, much like the man who lived in it. As he entered, she kicked him in the back, knocking him to the floor, scraping his face on the rough floorboards. She slammed the door shut behind her and advanced on him, wiping the make up from her face and returning her hair to its normal blond hue. “Hello” she whispered “My Name is Tiffin Wrynn, you killed me, prepare to die”. Barton screamed and tried to stand but she kicked him down again. “Hello” she repeated a little bit louder, “my name is Tiffin Wrynn, you killed me, prepare to die”. He climbed to his feet and drew a dagger from his belt but Tiffin was quicker and stabbed his hand. He clutched it screaming as she shouted at him. “HELLO MY NAME IS TIFFIN WRYNN, YOU KILLED ME, PREPARE TO DIE” And then he did. Crying and screaming for mercy as she stabbed him in the gut, then again and again and again, all the time repeating “hello my name is Tiffin Wrynn, you killed me , prepare to die”. Finally he stopped moving, laying in a puddle of his excrement, piss and blood. Tiffin took out a piece of parchment from her bag, wrote on it “the Queens murder has been avenged”, put it on his head and then stabbed his own dagger into it and his skull. She then left, stopping by the local spy from SI:7 to leave another note informing him of Barton’s location and death. 

As dawn broke, Tiffin was in Stormwind harbour, on a boat about to leave for Theramore. She took one last look at her home, a tear running down her cheek. She wanted to stay but knew that her husband, her people would never accept her. Perhaps across the sea she could make a new life. At least there would be no memories to haunt her. 

Kalira looked at Tiffin, tears in her own eyes. “You know he will want to see you” she said, “you should come home”. Tiffin looked at her son’s wife. Kalira was a dark ranger, one of the forsaken and warcheif of the Horde, as well as high Queen of the alliance. Her son not only accepted her, despite her been undead, but he loved her and had conceived a child with her. Perhaps she was right, it was time to come home. “Home, it has been so long since I had a home” she said gently, looking at the city around her. Kalira pulled her into a hug. “You have one again, for as long as you want it” she said. Then they walked back to the castle hand in hand, the other dark rangers, who Tiffin had known were there all this time, shadowing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea to use Tiffin Wrynn after reading Reunions by Meimo . Up until that point i'd never given Anduins mother any thought and then i looked her up and decided that while she was a minor character at best , the stupid way Blizzard had her die was crap and she deserved to come back


	5. family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a mother is reunited with her son and daughter

Katherine Proudmoore was absolutely fed up with these meetings. Peace had been achieved, trade was thriving, and no one on either side had tried to fuck it all up. Yet, they still had to hold these regular meetings and it was, to say the least grating on her nerves. She didn’t want to be in Stormwind, she wanted to be at home, in bed, preferably with a certain dark ranger who usually accompanied the high queen where ever she went. She looked round, realising that Kalira was not present and was just about to comment on that when a guard entered the room. “Your majesty, a ship has just cocked in the harbour, bearing the colours of Kul’Tiras. They have sent a message Captain Tandred and his sister request the presence of the lord Admiral”. Katherine jumped up. “What did you say” she asked, not sure she had heard the guard correctly. “He says his name is Captain Tandred Proudmoore and he requests your presence Lord Admiral and he claims that your daughter Jaina, is with him”. 

The entire council arrived at the harbour ten minutes later. Tandred was standing on the Warf, Smiling and next to him, somehow was Jaina. Katherine ran to them, tears in her eyes as they embraced her. Tandred said something to her that the others couldn’t hear. But then the moment was ruined by lady Ashvane. “Traitor” she shouted, storming towards Jaina. Katherine turned to her advisor but before she could speak, Pricilla Ashvane continued. “You let your father die, you let our sailors die, you betrayed them to the orcs, and you are a traitor”. Jaina said nothing and Katherine’s expression went from relief and joy to stone cold hardness. “You know the law Katherine, she is guilty of treason and the punishment is death” .Anduin moved forward. “This is Stormwind, not Kul’Tiras, no one is dying here today”. Pricilla turned to him, anger in her voice. “Jaina is a citizen of Kul’Tiras and she has committed treason, she will be executed for her crimes, as per the law of her homeland”. Jaina finally had enough. “No I will not. I did not commit treason. My father had occupied my city, which was not and never had been part of Kul’Tiras. He broke my laws, he attacked my allies. He and those men died for his anger, his rage, and his prejudice. If he had listened to me, they would still be alive”. Lady Ashvane glared at her “and if you want to talk treason” Jaina continued “we could talk about the Irontide raiders laying siege to Boralus when I returned there. The Irontide raiders who had azerite weapons supplied by you, which according to the treaties, are illegal” Lady Ashvane went pale. “After Jaina called us home, your pirates surrendered Ashvane” Tandred spat, “and they sold you out. We had a look around your home and offices and its amazing how many of your loyal staff and family cooperated”. Ashvane looked around, for a way to escape. Before anyone could react, she pulled her pistols, which she kept ready loaded. One was pointed at Katherine’s face, the other at Jaina’s. “Pricilla Ashvane, you are found guilty of treason against Kul’Tiras” Katherine said calmly, ignoring the gun in her face, “you know the laws of our land, the sentence is death”. Then two things happened at once. The first was Sylvanas, who appeared in front of Katherine and Jaina, screaming into Lady Ashvane’s face. The second was dark ranger Anya Eversong who appeared next to lady Ashvane as she fell back and plunged her sword into the women’s neck. Withdrawing her weapon, she stepped to Katherine. “Are you alright my love “she asked, kissing Katherine. “ Ok, can someone just explain all this” Aduin asked, waving his hand around. “Firstly, how was the lost fleet of Kul’Tiras returned, secondly, and most importantly, how the light is my Aunt alive?”

The council had moved back to the meeting room and there Jaina and Sylvanas explained what had happened, how Jaina had survived the last ten years, how they went to Boralus  
To find it under siege, how Jaina used the pendant, which had somehow survived the blast at Theramore, to call back the lost fleet and how the Ashvanes had quickly surrendered and laid all the blame at Pricilla’s feet. Katherine was in tears that her daughter was back and wouldn’t let her go. . The rest of the council wisely left, to allow the Proudmoore’s their reunions. Anya went to leave but Katherine took her hand and made her stay. She noted that her daughter held Sylvanus’s hand the same way and smiled. “Tandred, you need to get yourself a dark ranger, I’m sure both your sister and myself can recommend them” she said, laughing at her sons blush. Jaina smiled, holding Sylvanas tighter.

Anduin had kissed his Aunt and retired to his chambers, where he found his wife with a hooded women. They had both watched the scene at the harbor and waited until Anduin was alone. She walked up to her husband, the woman in tow and leaned into him. His eyes widened and he stood up as the woman pulled down her hood. “Mother” Anduin whispered.


	6. family reunion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wrynn family reunion

Tiffin Wrynn smiled at her son, no longer the baby but a man, the high king of the alliance and War Chief’s consort of the horde. She tried to hold back tears and failed as he embraced her and held her tight , no sign of the rejection she had feared would come . Her son was likewise in tears. “How” he asked, “how are you here, how did this happen”? Tiffin pulled away and explained, about her been stuck as a spirit in Stormwind, about the defias and the necromancer, about her revenge on her murderer and then her travels. She had been at Theramore when Garrosh dropped his bomb, only escaping because of Jaina teleporting everyone to safety. She had been at Broken shore but too far away to prevent her husband’s death , an event that lead her to three solid days of butchering demons before she slowed down enough to grieve his loss . Of how she wanted to come home but did not think she would be welcome because of what she was, until he had signed the treaty and married Kalira. How she had wanted to see him but had been scared until his wife had found her and invited her home. “I want you to meet your granddaughter” Anduin said, holding his mother’s hand and pulling her into the next room. 

Tiffin looked at her name sake who beamed at her, a smile so happy, it lit up the room. Her granddaughter had embraced her as soon as she entered the room without even asking who she was. Somehow she seemed to already know. “I love you grandma” she said, holding the undead woman tight. Kalira and Anduin glanced at one another, wondering how their gifted daughter had known. Tiffin sat on one of big chairs that Anduin had in his chambers and Younger Tiffin sat on her lap. “What’s it like been undead” she asked running her hand along her grandmother’s face, noticing the scar on her forehead. “Who did this to you, did you get them for it?” Tiffin smiled at her inquisitive granddaughter. “Yes, it took me nine years, but yes”. The younger Tiffin nodded. “I hope you hurt him grandmother” she said all seriously” because he was not a nice man”. 

Tiffin looked into her granddaughters eyes. She could see the magic that dwelt within her, how strong it was and she knew how Tiffin had managed to not lose control of it. “Anduin, when you get the chance, I suggest you thank Jaina Proudmoore. If she had not visited your daughter while her spirit was waiting for her body to regenerate, Tiffin here would have been destroyed by her own power” Aduin had thought as much as soon as he had heard his aunt tell of her experiences the last ten years. “She used to say Auntie Jaina was teaching her, we just thought she had an imaginary friend, like most kids, not that it was really Jaina. But it does make sense now” He said, looking at his mother and his daughter, then his wife. Despite trying not to, tears were running down his face again. “Don’t worry Daddy” Little tiffin said “Grandma will be staying with us now”. 

Anduin sat down, his wife next to him. “Will you be staying now mother” he asked hopefully. Tiffin nodded. “I want to be with my family again. The world had no need of Tiffany Pride any longer, I want to be Tiffin Wrynn, your mother and make up for those lost years”.


	7. old gods rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just how important is Tiffin the younger

Elsewhere, a deep voice boomed through a darkened cavern. “Find the child of darkness and light and bring her to me, she is the one thing, the only thing that can stand in my way”. 

Tiffin sat at the end of her namesake’s bed, looking at her granddaughter sound asleep, a content smile on her face. It felt strange to be back in the castle, back where she had, so many years ago been happy. The fact her beloved husband was no longer there caused a dull ache in her heart but she had her son, her daughter in law and her granddaughter. Tiffin the younger was a bright, inquisitive girl. Her son had explained about her rapid aging and her maturity for one of her age and Tiffin was relieved to hear she should slow down to normal human aging soon. The magic in the girl was incredible but luckily Jaina Proudmoore had already offered to train her, to keep doing what she had started while her body had been healing. Tiffin herself could help as well. She had spent years using her magic. Her mastery of the arcane was so much greater than her priest magic ever was. But then she had spent more time using it. That been said , she got the distinct impression from the way the light she still channelled reacted to her granddaughter , that Tiffin the younger was connected to the light in some way . She got the vague impression that her granddaughter was important somehow. 

That was when she felt them. Something filled with the void energy of the old gods. It was near the window. Tiffin reached out to Kalira, sending her a warning, before moving over to her granddaughter and wrapping her in her arms, a shield of arcane energy enveloping them both. She knew she would not reach the door in time and sensed the void magic that was blocking her from teleporting. The window smashed inwards as something vaguely humanoid landed in the middle of the room. Its skin was thick and rubbery and one of its arms ended in a group of four tentacles. Its face was blank except for two large watery eyes and smaller tentacles round its chin. It clutched a twisted staff in its arm that ended in a human like hand and the reek of the void seemed to cover it. Before it even had a chance to attack, Tiffin blasted it with her magic, darts of arcane energy tearing through its chest? It had no shields up, expecting to confront a screaming child, not a fully grown adult. When it saw what it was fighting it screamed in rage. Tiffin increased the power she was putting into her shield as bolts of void energy slammed into her shields. Then the door was kicked open and Kalira stormed into the room, followed by her husband. The creature physically recoiled from Kalira, sensing that she was undead and while she distracted it with her sword, Anduin cast, sending a blast of pure light energy into it. The creature roared with agony as its arm was ripped from it at the shoulder, the light Anduin had cast at it, causing its bone and tissue to melt. Then, while it was distracted, Kalira thrust her sword into its chest. It screamed even louder as she yanked her blade free and swung it round. The enchanted blade tore through flesh and bone and the void touched creature stopped screaming as its head was severed from its neck. The creature fell before its form melted, bubbling away into steam and dispersing. The younger Tiffin looked at what had happened, seemingly unconcerned, holding onto her grandmother. “its scared grandma” she said, before tucking her head against Tiffin’s chest and going back to sleep”


	8. the prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Void prophet acts

With her granddaughter sleeping in with Anduin and Kalira, Jaina and Sylvanas in the room next door, the other thirteen dark rangers patrolling the corridors and all the guards and mages around the castle, Tiffin should have been able to relax. But really she found it impossible. She was tense and nervous, ready to throw a spell at the slightest noise, much to the annoyance of Ranger Lyana who Anduin had asked to stay with her. The blond elf was looking at her with a stare that Tiffin could only describe as intense. “What” Tiffin finally asked, sitting on the edge of her bed? “I know you’re undead but if you don’t relax, you’re going to burst “she replied. Stifling a yawn. “How can you be so calm, how can you expect me to be calm” Tiffin almost shouted in frustration. “Because of Anduin, Kalira, Jaina, Sylvanas and my twelve sisters currently crawling this castle” she said, before climbing onto the bed, behind tiffin and putting her hands on her shoulders. Tiffin felt strong fingers start to work on her muscles, squeezing and kneading out the knots in her shoulders and neck. “Aaaaahhh” she sighed, before pulling off her shirt to allow Lyana massage her entire back. Lyana did so and leaned down, kissing Tiffin’s neck. 

 

Tiffin leaned back into her, turning her head slightly. “How is that supposed to make me relax” she purred as Lyana’s hands moved down her sides and under her arms cupping her breasts. Lyana continued kissing her neck, biting gently and then ran her fingers in circles around Tiffin’s nipples, causing hr to let out another moan of pleasure. “How long as it been” Lyana asked, as Tiffin turned her head and their lips met. “Not since I died, I didn’t know if I could” she replied. Lyana slid her hand down Tiffin’s breeches, between her legs and felt her wetness. “It seems you are like the rest of us” she murmured, running her finger along Tiffin’s moist folds. Tiffin leaned back and nearly ripped her breaches off, opened her legs as Lyana pushed inside her, the palm of her hand against her clit. Lyana moved her fingers faster, still kissing tiffin and massaged one of her hard buds with her other hand. “ oh light” tiffin moaned , arching her back as Lyana’s fingers pushed inside her to the knuckle and her mouth moved down capturing one of her nipples with her teeth and gently biting . Lyana stripped off her clothing and climbed on top of Tiffin, so that her face was between the mages legs and her own thighs were either side of Tiffin’s head. Her tongue joined her fingers in Tiffin’s folds, running up and down her lips as she fingered her faster. “There is some oil in my pouch” Lyana said and tiffin reached over, getting out a small glass vial. She poured the oil over her fingers and Lyana’s backside before passing it to Lyana. Tiffin took hold of Lyana’s clit with her lips as the ranger rubbed her folds intoner face and rubbed the oil between her buttocks, before pushing a finger inside her. Lyana moaned loudly as Tiffin fingered her bum and pushed her other fingers into her centre , With both holes been fingered and licked , she ground herself into Tiffin’s face while her own fingers pushed deep into the sorceress’s wet pussy . She rubbed oil over her fingers and began to play with Tiffin’s bum and as Tiffin was doing to her, she did to Tiffin, fingers pushing in both her holes. 

The two women fingered each other with more intensity and let their tongues work on one another’s clits, feeling the heat build. “Oh fuck” shouted Tiffin as she crested, her orgasm shaking her body as Lyana was gripped by her own. The two women thrust into each other hard and fast, making their pleasure more intense and lasting until exhausted, they both just lay there, panting despite not needing to breath, their lips glistening with each other’s wetness. Lyana climbed off Tiffin and lay down next to her, her hand resting on the mages wetness, her lips gently caressing her nipple. Tiffin ran her hand through the rangers long blond hair, a faint smile on her lips. “You should try and sleep Tiffin” said Lyana “I know you don’t need to but I’ve found it helps”. Tiffin giggled. “For that to happen I think you need to stop kissing my nipple and move your hand first dear”. Lyana looked up at her, rubbing her hand against Tiffin’s slit. “what stop doing this” she asked, before pushing as finger inside,” or stop doing this”. Tiffin opened her legs more and moved her hips. “Are you never satisfied” she asked the ranger as more fingers used inside her and she reached down between the rangers thighs. “ I want you Tiffin” The ranger replied “ as much as you will let me” , then her mouth was back on Tiffin’s nipple , teeth biting and holding it as she flickered her tongue against it . She sucked harder as Tiffin’s fingers opened her folds and pushed inside her and the two women began fingering each other hard again. “Oh….don’t…oh light” Lyana cried as she felt herself peaking again. This time she cum before Tiffin with a loud cry , her juice running down tiffin’s fingers . Tiffin waited until Lyana stopped shaking before pulling her fingers free and holding them up to her lips. Licking then. Lyana pushed all her fingers inside tiffin, stretching her am rubbing her thumb against her clit. She got faster and rougher and tiffin pushed her hips into her thrusts , before screaming Lyana’s name . She cum hard and finally relaxed . “Thank you”she said, kissing Lyana as Lyanas slowly pulled her fingers out of her, bringing them up to her mouth and licking them clean. The two women lay next to one another and Tiffin fella sleep in the ranger’s arms. 

The void elf screamed as the void was pulled from him. Pain shot up his body and he began to whither. The void slowly left him, the voices crying out and then he fell dead, a desiccated corpse on the floor, his body beginning to crumble 

“It’s the ninth one this month “Alleria said, slamming her fist on the table. Anduin ran his hand through his hair. “And everyone had been male “he asked, Alleria nodding. Just then his daughter walked into the room, her eyes glowing eerily. “The void Prophet has come father. He seeks to control the void, the void is scared. It tries to flee him but he is too strong for it. But the women scare him, they hold onto the void too strongly and hurt him, so he only goes after the men. He seeks to claim the power of the old gods as his own, to control the void and destroy us. He is scared though father, of Grandma, of Aunty Jaina and Sylvanas, of you and mother and he is scared of me”. Anduin looked at his daughter as Kalira picked her up and hugged her. “Don’t worry mother” she said “We will stop him. He is an idiot” and then she hugged her mum before falling asleep.

 

Later after young tiffin had been put back to bed, Anduin sat in front of the fire with his wife. Kalira was troubled. “Do you think the light enabled me to get pregnant because of this Prophet” she asked, shaking slightly. Anduin pulled her closer, kissing her head. “I don’t know my love, it is possible”. Kalira looked at him. “I can’t lose her Anduin, she is my daughter not a weapon, and I can’t lose her”. Kalira looked close to breaking, her eyes dark m her lip trembling. Then a hand lay on her shoulder and she looked up to see her mother in law, along with Sylvanas and Jaina. “We will all die before we allow any harm to come to her Kalira, regardless of the lights plan for her or this Prophet”.


End file.
